


Masterpost

by trifarashi



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Ryoda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifarashi/pseuds/trifarashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My JE fic list from Livejournal. The journal is  public and please enjoy yourself. most of my fic are un-beta-ed. please pardon me for major grammatical mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpost

_**Masterpost**_  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/trifarashi/pic/00045ay9/)

  


  
  
  **CHAPTER (COMPLETED)**  


  


  
BORED                        [part 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/6104.html) / [part 2 ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/6352.html)/ [part 3](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/6536.html)  


  
Pairing: Ohmiya, JunMa, Sakuraiba  
 

  
 _summary ; Nino is so bored. he started to teasing his friends._

 

Wake Up! Ueda           [   Part 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/24504.html#cutid1) / [Part 2](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/24715.html#cutid1) / [part 3](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/24879.html#cutid1) / [Part 4](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/25232.html#cutid1) / [Part 5](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/25452.html#cutid1) / [Part 6](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/25672.html#cutid1) / [Part 7](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/25921.html#cutid1) / [Part 8](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/26151.html#cutid1) / [PART 9](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/26542.html#cutid1) / [Part 10](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/26630.html#cutid1)

Pairing: RyoDa, Akame

Summary:  When the KAT-TUN member tries to wake Ueda...they encounter some major problem...Ueda is attacking them while he still drowsy...Everyonw want to know why he become like that.

  
Dream                      [ Part 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/38637.html#cutid1) / [Part 2](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/39327.html#cutid1) / [Part 3](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/39918.html#cutid1) / [Part 4](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/41182.html#cutid1) / [Part 5](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/41728.html#cutid1) / [Part 6](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/42702.html#cutid1) / [Part 7](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/43432.html) / [Part 8](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/43799.html) / [Part 9](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/44501.html) / [Epilogue](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/44795.html)

Pairing: RyoDa, Pin

Summary: Ueda has an odd dreams...he didn't see the people in his dream clearly...he keeps dreaming the same pattern but with different people...but the dreams make his life miserable...Why???   
 

First Meeting         [Chapter 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/31554.html) / [Chapter 2 ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/50933.html)/ [Chapter 3](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/51019.html) / [Chapter 4](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/52255.html) / [Chapter 5](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/52532.html) / [Chapter 6](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/54529.html) / [Chapter 7 ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/56555.html)

Pairing: RyoDa, Akame

Summary : Ryo was spying someone at the library...it was his first love...

Happy Smile               [Smile 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/65368.html) / [Smile 2](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/65563.html) / [Smile 3 ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/65982.html#cutid1)/ [Smile 4](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/65982.html#cutid1) / [Happy smile 5 (end)](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/67704.html)

Pairing : Ryoda

Summary : Ueda is oddly happy. That's make Ryo confused and curious especially when the insults his given are not affected.

  


  
 **  
CHAPTER ( ON-GOING)**  


  


  
MEMORIES                 [part 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/3849.html)/ [part 2](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/5048.html) / [part 3 ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/7959.html)/ [part 4](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/10559.html)  * ON HOLD*

 _summary: do memories decide everything? should memories being forgotten so that the life can move on._  
 _should Nino just forgot all those memories? he wants to forget it but at the same time he afraid to forget it. he afraid not be able to remember his beloved face. he too afraid to share with his best friends who came after that incident._

  
SECRET OF 7TH      [ part 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/9020.html) / part 2 / part 3 * ON HOLD*

 _been three months since he moved. Nino is now a mood brightened for his class! but in fact, he is an honest man who is not able to show his true because my friends are afraid to be isolated. So, he always forced his smile ... and a day, a teacher suddenly said, "Let us be friends." start the day, his heart began to melt and eventually fall in love but ..._

  


PRISONER OF LOVE     [Chapter 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/61033.html) / [Chapter 2](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/61441.html) / [Chapter 3](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/64646.html) / Chapter 4 / Chapter 5

Pairing : Ryoda

Summary: Nishikido and Ueda is a prisoner. This is the story of two prisoners which almost have a similar cause why they're ended there. Here, the story of them begin. (I'm suck with this fic summary!! i can't think any T___T)

  


  


 **DRABBLE &ONE-SHOT  
**

  


  
 _ARASHI_

 __  


  


Aiba is blushing when Sho is... /[here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/7711.html) /

  


   
A week of kiss / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/13302.html) /

I Love You / [#1 sakuraiba](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/22263.html) / [#2 juntoshi](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/22347.html) / [#3 Aimiya](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/22961.html) / [#4 Yama](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/23634.html) /[ #5 Ohmiya](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/24278.html) /

Ne~ Sho-chan... / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/28624.html) /

Secret  / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/34601.html) /

Sky / [Here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/40225.html) /

Time / [Here ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/40708.html)/

Confession is failed because... / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/41681.html) /

Best friend / [here ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/46243.html)/

Confession / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/46614.html) /

True love / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/47008.html) /

My last wish / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/47126.html) /

Aishiteru, I love you / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/48953.html) /

Why?? / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/49507.html) /

he jealous on who... / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/49979.html) /

It's Question time /[ here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/57392.html) /

Happiness / [Here ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/62580.html)/

Dream of truth / [Here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/65243.html) /

Our love story's drama / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/68061.html) /

  
 _RYODA_

Bday punishment and forgiveness / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/14681.html) /  
   
I forgive you / [here ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/17190.html)/

headache / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/19479.html) /

I'm still waiting / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/21477.html) /

 fight + misunderstanding = nth round of sex??  /[ here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/27713.html) /

Peeping Tom + Rumors / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/28882.html) /

VideoCam / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/28222.html) /

Pre-order / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/28955.html) /

  
AJ_RyoDa.co.jp / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/29415.html) /

Scandal_BakaPin.co.jp / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/30025.html) /

Weather / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/31215.html#cutid1) /

The answer / [here ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/31954.html)/

Dinner / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/36665.html) /

Reading / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/37755.html?view=365947#t365947) /

Invitation to party / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/47899.html) /

Our destiny / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/48340.html) /

Luscious lips / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/49872.html) /

I love you / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/57005.html) /

Life, Love and You /[ here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/58550.html) /

Kotatsu / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/58671.html) /

Relay message / [Here ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/62784.html)/

Choice / [Here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/63031.html) /

Live AV / [Here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/63251.html) /

Cupcake / [Here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/63517.html) /

Sequel of Cupcake / [Here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/63853.html) /

Hope / [Here ](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/64867.html)/

How Ryo shows his Love towards Ueda / [Here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/66887.html) /

RyoDa's Life / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/68565.html) /

  
 _LITTLE RYU_ (Ryoda's son)

Cute Little Ryu

  
[Part 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/68675.html)

[Part 2](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/69010.html)  


  
[Part 3](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/69695.html)

 _LITTLE SHO_ (Pikame's son)

[Part 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/70116.html#cutid1)

  
 _PIDA_

Sad Christmas / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/33939.html) /

The Album Plan / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/45568.html) /

Pictures / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/45005.html) /

Reward of the Album / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/45846.html) /

First Kiss / [here](http://je-hottestlove.livejournal.com/123497.html#cutid1) /

Kiss of confession / [part 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/66354.html#cutid1) / [Part 2](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/67205.html#cutid1)

  
 _UEDA-CENTRIC_

Yawn / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/35433.html) /

Definition of Ueda cuteness[Tatchan love JinJin??](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/55463.html)

[Money or wallet](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/56206.html)

[Tat-chan is not yours](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/56582.html)

[He's mine](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/57646.html)  
 

 _GROUPS / OTHERS_

The truth of Rejection / [here](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/37358.html) / * sequel of [Dinner](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/36665.html)

The best Kisser / [Kameda](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/67558.html) /

JE Jokes  / [Part 1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/69237.html#cutid1) / [Part 2](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/69540.html#cutid1) /

The unofficial rules in Jimusho

[Rules #1](http://trifarashi.livejournal.com/70463.html#cutid1)  



End file.
